The Targeted Bride
The Targeted Bride is the third episode of Season 1 of the Wedding Peach Anime. Synosis Yanagiba and the soccor team are playing a soccor game. Many fangirls cheer for Yanagiba, alongside Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku, who are there to report. The fangirls and Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku end up competing for cheering, which ends up scaring the fangirls. Momoko takes a shot of Yanagiba shotting a goal for his team. The girls are in their news office and talk about a former school soccor player, Susumu Shindou, is going to get married with a girl named Mimiko. Out of Momoko's annoyance, Yuri tells Momoko where the wedding is going to be held. Momoko gets very giddy, and tells them that her dad is going to be at the wedding for photography and brags about it. Just then, Yuri and Hinagiku call Momoko's dad to see if they can go with him, at which he agrees, which makes Momoko upset. It's the day of the wedding, and people, including Momoko and her dad, are getting ready. While Momoko is carrying her dad's photography equipment, she complains of Yuri and Hinagiku coming to the wedding. Yuri and Hinagiku appear in fancy dresses, and again makes Momoko upset because she's the only one in a school uniform. They then leave with Momoko alone. All of a sudden, a soccor ball hits Momoko and she becomes dizzy. To her surprise, Yousuke appears and makes jokes about her being slow, which makes her furious. Yousuke tells Momoko that he accidently hit Momoko because of juggling, then calls him a bunch of names due to it. Yanagiba and the soccor team come to the wedding and ask if anything's wrong. Yousuke says it's nothing and wonders if Momoko's okay, which makes Momoko confused of his sympathy. Yousuke asks why Momoko is at the party, of which she answers because of her dad's photography business. Yousuke compliments her about it and leaves, calling her Momopi, which angers her again. The wedding has started and the announcer is introducing the soon to be married couple. Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku praise the couple and hope one day to be like them. Yuri dreams of kissing Yanagiba, which causes a fight between Momoko, her, and Hinagiku, which interrupts the wedding. Pluie is seen outside by the couples, following Queen Reine Devilla advice to get rid of couples in love and to search for the Saint Something Four. A slideshow is made showing Susumu and Mimiko as kids and growing up, bond to meet with each other, with the audience praising them. Yanagiba and the soccor crew come in to perform for the wedding. Taking pictures, Yuri and Hinagiku take Momoko's dad cameras and go off to find Yanagiba, which makes Momoko does the same thing. Yousuke then appears and again teases Momoko. Pluie then appears right outside the wedding room and summons Jama-P to possess Mimiko. Mimiko possessed says bad things about Susumu and to Sumumu's confusion asks about her unusual behavior, ends up getting punched by Mimiko. Momoko, who senses that a devil is around, uses the Saint Miroir, which shows Jama-P in Mimiko's body. Jama-P then uses her power to hurt the people at the wedding, which makes everyone, including Yuri and Hinagiku, unconscious. Yousuke comes to Momoko's rescue and tries to protect her by covering her from passing out from Jama-P's power. Yousuke then falls unconscious. The slideshow turns out showing more moments of the couple. Jama-P leaves to get rid of more couples in love outside. Momoko then turns to Wedding Peach. Outside, Jama-P uses his powers to make the couples in love hate each other. Pluie then appears and tells Mimiko that the Saint Something Four may be around and should be careful. Wedding Peach confronts Pluie and Jama-P. Momoko tries to tell Mimiko to remember her love with Susumu, which makes Mimiko regain herself a little. Wedding Peach uses Lovely Operation Torpette on Mimiko, showing her the memories of her love with Susumu. She gets unpossessed for a few moments, but Jama-P tries to re-possess her. Wedding Peach then transforms to the fighting angel form, and uses Saint Miroir Bridal Flash on Mimiko, defeating Jama-P and making him retreat. All the angered couples go back to normal as they were before. Mimiko regains her senses, and Susumu comes out to find Mimiko and hug her. Momoko goes back to the wedding and finds that everything is back to normal. Momoko remembers Yousuke saving her, and thanks him from before. However, Yousuke becomes confused, but Momoko then realizes hat he doesn't remember the incident. Yousuke then makes fun of her and again calls her slow. This makes Momoko extremly mad and chases after Yousuke. She ends up getting him, and Momoko's dad takes a picture of the whole thing. Characters * References Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Wedding Peach Episodes